


Validation

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Building A Home [14]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Acceptance, Adoption, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Men Crying, Modern Era, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Momo has revealed what happened.Now? Everyone can heal, right? It is not that simple.





	1. Juushiro

**Author's Note:**

> I am breaking from our usual format for this section, given that what happened to Momo really affects everyone. Please heed the warnings in each chapter. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Juushiro tugs his comb through a snarl right as the clock chimes midnight. A wooden cuckoo has no mind for sleeping children or stressors, but he shushes it instinctively until it retreats into its nest. Shunsui watches him work through the various snags in silence. Familiar medications and teas have finally failed in soothing their raw nerves. 

“I've never wanted a cigarette,” Juushiro whispers as he becomes caught once more. “I always viewed smoking as a disgusting habit. I didn’t know that my health was going to make the decision on its own.”

Shunsui raises his head with a small exhausted groan. “What’s the hint here? I don't have the energy for driving or guessing right now. Besides, we both know you would be a mess just removing it from the pack…”

“I might appear cool.” Juushiro turns, comb dangling from his hair where it sits in a massive rats nest. “We aren't fit to drive right now. I am merely tempted to go downstairs and ask Kenpachi whether he could spare a cigarette.” 

Hacking viciously enough for tears could release the tension in his boy. Too much noise means waking the children -- again. 

Kenpachi's presence takes the edge off his nerves but does not dissolve them completely. Installing security cameras remains an option. Investing in motion sensor lights might be helpful. Each option just causes him more anxiety than comfort though. Juushiro rises with the comb still ensnared and raises the covers, wiggling into the massive groove developed by his husband. 

Shunsui reaches over and grips his wrist, careful as he tugs him over. Juushiro closes his eyes as his partner shuffles him around until he's lying atop his chest. 

He makes no objections as his hands begin to wander. Juushiro’s fingers comb through his chest hair, upsetting it and then righting it. He must be overheating with the comforter and now another body resting on him, but he wraps his arms over his back, cocooning him. 

“I'm not changing my mind,” he promises, voice rumbling beneath his ear. “I still want to move forward with this adoption, but this new part is scary. Losing my brother was upsetting and taking Nanao was an experience. I've never been scared though.”

First, he begins shaking, dampening Juushiro's hair as the tears begin. Shunsui, comfortable in claiming that he's an ugly crier now buries his face into Juushiro's hair as it begins. 

It is not their first time crying together but he marvels over the massive shakes, muffled sniffles, and apparently neverending tears wetting their pillow and faces. Comforting him doesn't work since he insists on being allowed to express his emotions without interruption. Eventually his sniffles quiet. Juushiro is no longer jarred by the shakes, clutching his shoulders as he turns the pillows over. 

“I don't know where to go from here.” Shunsui pulls the comb from his hair. “People will suggest we do support groups or invest in extra security measures. How are those things going to make her feel better? What does that do for her?” 

Juushiro sighs as his fingers begin fixing the missed tangles. “I don't have a right answer for you or anyone else. Kenpachi promises to remain here until the morning. I promised we would explain to the children but he and Retsu would update the others on the situation. Retsu has faced similar situations during her time as a social worker. Whether it can help remains to be seen.” 

“Do you have anything that scares nightmares off?” 

“I promise to fight whatever frightens you, Shunsui. Just wake me up, whatever you need.” 

-

Retsu has never raised her voice as far as he knows. Her expression has darkened into a thunderous fury which he suspects will be directed toward someone unfortunate. Rangiku's chipper voice pours in from the living room, subdued just a little from the previous session. Even she can recognize the changed energy without the complete story. 

“I've started searching for therapists that specialize in this trauma.” Retu's expression warms as he pushes the requested snack toward her. “Yoruichi has done wonders in the past for other people within our case, but this one is more complicated. I asked her for a recommendation and she thinks this other therapist, Kūkaku Shiba could help.” 

Juushiro glances over his shoulder as he sits down, making sure no one is peering around the corner. “We gave everyone the option. Either our children could attend school and maintain their routine or have a little time to remain home. Izuru insisted on returning and asking as though everything is the same. Shunsui couldn't find any peace last night. I convinced him a nap wouldn't harm anything.” 

“How is everyone else doing?” 

“I haven't seen anything consistent which I suppose is normal? Renji goes between expressing anger and wanting to harm him. Once he calms down, he requests alone time. I haven't seen the anger turned toward either brother. Toshiro seems less eager to practice speaking but the house has been quiet. 

“I dread the answer but how is she? Has she expressed further interest or willingness to discuss what happened?” 

Silence answers her question. Her thunderous expression would be welcome now. Anything would be better than this uncomfortable apologetic ‘nothing more can be done’ expression he's come to know from his doctors. 

“I wish I could help more, Juushiro -- her behaviors are going to be difficult to watch during this time. Sometimes, closure does not come no matter how much the victim wishes. Even when the victimizer is gone or has passed away? It does not necessarily stop.” 

“Is there anything specific we can do to help?” 

“Patience is important. Understand her frustrations and mood swings. Validate her responses to the situation.” Retsu reaches across the table, giving his wrist a light squeeze. “Please don't think the children are the only ones that need support.”

Juushiro knows.


	2. Izuru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru struggles with stress until Juushiro steps in. It is temporary considering what happens afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

“I just don't feel hungry.” Izuru pushes his lunchbox toward Shuuhei. “Everything tastes the same. Shunsui tried making our favorites last night…”

Shuuhei runs a hand through his hair and smashes his lips together. Going through another person's food is forbidden even with explicit permission. Izuru's efforts toward food have been reduced to tearing off crusts, bite-sized pieces, and pushing things around. Shuuhei pushes a cookie into his hands, ignoring the exasperated look he receives. 

“You're going to be hungry eventually,” he warns. “Does anyone else know that your stomach is this upset?”

“Juushiro shares his ginger tea and crackers but no one is hungry right now. We snack a lot more. Some foods don't settle right but we snack.”

“I'll bring snacks for lunch tomorrow then.” Shuuhei nods, already satisfied with and planning the decision. “Do you have any allergies?”

Izuru crams the cookie into his mouth. Having some excuse is easier than opening his mouth and spilling everything. Lunch finishes and he's divvying up the leftovers among other students. 

Juushiro and Shunsui cannot be disappointed in him for doing things this way, right? Neither pushes his newfound appetite when packing tomorrow's lunch. 

Dinner has become a time for tea and snacks rather than sitting and discussing the day. Izuru's content with the former but it doesn't last long. 

He's focused on pushing his dinner around while occasionally poking some vegetables and chicken when the horrid throat clear comes. Here, someone clearing their throat means something from an illness kicking off to a warning that a heavy discussion is coming. Momo and Renji keep their focus on their plates as Juushiro glances around, not settling on anyone in particular. 

“I understand things have been difficult lately. Stress makes things difficult for people no matter who we are but what matters is how we respond to it. I do light exercises, trim bonsai, and when the time allows it? I enjoy writing. Shunsui steps away from baking and indulges in the simpler things he believes everyone should experience. Napping is for everyone no matter what people claim -- those are his words. What can we do to help you relax?” 

Izuru doesn't mean to share, really he doesn't, but his foster father's eyes are sincere.

“I'm not hungry lately,” he announces, pushing the plate away. “Nothing hurts. Nothing is wrong either -- eating is too much work though. I want some time alone whenever we come home from school because I want quiet. I'll leave my door cracked but just want some quiet time to read.” 

Someone, he assumes Renji, kicks his leg, his impolite begging that he quit shaking the table. Finally, Momo is doing something more than cramming food into her mouth until she can be excused. 

“You're more than welcome to go through our library,” Juushiro says. “You're all welcome to go through our library. I don't know that you'll find anything worth reading but please don't hesitate to look. Stress can affect appetites with people either overeating or undereating. Eating until you're sick isn't healthy but not eating at all isn't much better. I'll have a conversation with Shunsui on how we can make meals that better suit our needs right now.”

Relieved, he settles on a couple more bites, pushing his plate away when nausea begins to pinch his stomach again. Renji takes off as soon as he dumps his plate into the sink, promising everything is fine as he runs off. Momo huffs, giving their foster father an apologetic look as she takes off to scold her brother. 

“I can help with the dishes?” Izuru offers. “I know its not my night for dishes, but…” 

Juushiro sighs as their argument carries down the hallway. “I can manage this, Izuru. Go on and do something that helps you destress, okay? I do want us to have a conversation once Shunsui gets home from Toshiro’s appointment. No one is in trouble.”

-

Juushiro's reassurance does little to calm his nerves. Izuru watches the ceiling, wincing with every noise. Toshiro’s shrieks, screeches, and tongue clicks are no longer his main communication form. Broken speech and curious noises manage to sneak beneath his door as someone, Shunsui he assumes, carries him by his room. It allows him a temporary distraction until the dreaded knock. 

“You can come in,” he says. “I'm not in trouble, right?” 

Shunsui hasn't even removed his hair from its loose ponytail. He hasn't changed into his atrocious but beloved pink robe. Juushiro squeezes his hand and gives him a reassuring nudge as they enter the room. 

“Nobody is in trouble,” Shunsui promises. “I might be giving off the wrong message with this face, huh? I've just had a long day between appointments, deliveries, and work. Now, there's no right time for us to have this conversation but….” 

Juushiro gives him another nudge. “I insisted that we have this conversation. First, we believe it important to reassure you: whatever you're feeling? It is a valid emotion. We, along with Tessai and Doctor Shihoin are here to help you express these emotions. I discussed things in private with Shunsui as my partner, as the parent he was and is, and with your respective social workers.” 

“I love you, but we still have other children to tuck in.” Shunsui chances a kiss to his partner's temple. “We want to adopt you, Izuru. Well, we want to adopt all four of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate every single bookmark, comment, and kudos so very much. Juushiro and Shunsui are giving me so many feelings.


	3. Momo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo has her first session and digs up some uncomfortable memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

“I keep waiting for Mister Juushiro and Shunsui to ask for something.” Momo chews a hangnail. “I keep waiting for them to ask whether I want to sit on their laps. Mister Aizen always asked.” 

 

Kūkaku’s face remains an impassive mask. Her eyes are darker than Renji's and she wonders what secrets the doctor knows, what she's heard from other patients. Momo wonders, does she have patients sit on her lap? Sitting on her lap, without being asked might loosen the anger brimming in her eyes. Rising from her chair is impossible though. 

 

“We can begin there.” Kūkaku nods. “Begin wherever you are most comfortable.” 

 

_ We're always alone because I am the favorite. We always sit together on the porch swing because he only shares this with his favorite people, with his special girl. One arm keeps her in place while the other wanders. Her skin is unmarked, beautiful, delicious. Does she know? Does she have any clue just what she does to him? _

 

“I don't know what to say about it,” she mumbles. “Mister Aizen promised it was a special reward because he loved me that much. It never hurt -- sometimes? Sometimes, I would feel upset when it was over because I had to share his attention again.” 

 

Her fingers twitch but she doesn't write anything down on her notepad. “Mister Juushiro and Shunsui haven't asked, right? For you, what does that mean?” 

 

Everyone, no matter what is promised, prefers babies. Toshiro has never been the most enthusiastic when it comes to expressing affection, but even he had started offering hugs and occasionally climbing into their laps with books. Juushiro never forced affection either with asking or requesting with the threats that his feelings would be hurt. Shunsui's affections were plentiful for those who requested it, but no one was required to return them or participate when it was unwanted. Mister Aizen asked,  though -- he never forced her even with that arm encircling her waist. 

 

“I'm not the favorite.” Momo shrugs, stiff. “Everyone prefers a baby. People won't say it aloud but we know it’s the truth. I was his favorite but a newer girl moved in and he chose her. I wasn't doing anything wrong but then my social worker removed me…” 

 

“I want to know something, Momo, and there is not a ‘right’ answer.” Kūkaku stares her down. “Do you have any real desire for either Juushiro or Shunsui to request you sit on their laps?” 

 

Everything has a right and wrong answer. For Mister Aizen, a ‘no’ would receive punishments.  Izuru promised his doctor didn't punish him for anything, which must mean the same for her, right? 

 

“Renji, my brother, was in trouble a couple of weeks ago. It ended with him smacking our older brother. Mister Shunsui doesn’t allow any violence and warned him that he would receive punishment…I didn't want him to take the punishment.” 

 

“What was your response, momo?”

 

_ I waited until he was alone. I dropped into his lap, hard because that was how Mister Aizen always wanted it. I tried kissing him because it would make things better, right? Punishment could not come when he was happy.  _

 

“I'm sorry for what happened…”

 

“I am not here to judge you, momo. I am here to listen. I want to know what happened. Now, take as long as you need and begin wherever you are most comfortable.”

-

A new car sits outside the house. Momo hesitates, reaching over and clutching Retsu's sleeve. Her fingers are sore from picking. Facing questions isn't something she wants to do right now, especially with new people around. Putting her fingers in her mouth or searching for some untorn skin to pick remains an option. Except, Retsu tugs her hand from her sleeve with that concerned expression pinching her face. 

 

“I'll go inside with you,” she offers. “I've found that having someone by your side can make things easier. Come on, we can do this together.” 

 

Inside, quiet chatter spills from the kitchen, mixing with timers going off and drinks being poured. Retsu gives her a reassuring smile and guides her toward the noise, allowing Momo to use her as a shield which she can peer over. A man leans back in his chair, cane folded up in his lap and one hand dropped to rest on an enormous dog. Momo pauses, observing the newcomers. 

 

He's dark skinned with his hair woven into tight braids and then pulled into a ponytail. Dark glasses keep his eyes covered. A bright sign on the dog's leash announces to the world: don't pet me, I'm working. It could not be less bothered by the noise or other man standing behind his handler. Shunsui could not compare to this man in height or width and she can't help but marvel over his size. A hopeful part wonders whether he is some magical creature always mentioned in those fairy tales she loves. He must be, considering the pointed ears and long blonde hair hanging down his back. 

 

Retsu moves without warning and now the giant man is watching her. Momo clenches her fists, willing her non-existent nails to dig into her skin, something strong enough to yank her from her growing panic. Izuru saves her, trailing behind a boy with unruly dark hair who goes right for the kitchen. Retsu watches her, waiting for confirmation. Whatever sign Izuru gives her must be enough reassurance as she’s left with her brother. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Izuru rocks back and forth on his heels. “Sometimes, it takes a couple of sessions to feel comfortable with one another. I invited a friend over since we can't visit their houses. Shuuhei, he took a long time to be adopted, just like us.” 

 

“I don't think Juushiro and Shunsui are going to want me anymore, Izuru.” 

 

“Momo…” 

 

Someone else will want her. Someone else will take her. Juushiro and Shunsui are going to keep her siblings protected, and Retsu can find someone else for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I received some upsetting news yesterday. 
> 
> Someone I worked for and with for over ten years, their son is on life support. Was in critical condition with fluid in his lungs and it was just hour-by-hour. I have not received any updates since, but am not very hopeful either. 
> 
> I am not really in a mood/headspace to do much but wanted to get this piece up since it was already heavy rather than lose steam.


	4. Renji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenpachi feels himself to be a failure and Renji finally has a discussion with Juushiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> End Notes is super emotional and icky. Should you not be in a mental place for that? Please skip it.

For once, Kenpachi does not announce his fury with roars and snarls, promising to take on anyone brave or stupid enough to challenge him. An unlit cigarette hangs between his lips. He quit over a year ago but Renji does not bring that up. It remains unlit and eventually returns to the otherwise empty pack.

“I'm sorry for not knowing,” he mumbles, hunching forward. “Retsu and Tessai have always objected to certain phrases. I never understood how someone could be harmed by be a big boy. Every single foster parent used it when we skinned our knees or beat the other one up. Be a big boy. Don't use words. Fury can speak better.”

Renji leans against his arm and counts the seconds it takes for him to relax. Thirty seconds later, Kenpachi raises his arm and drops it around his shoulder.

“I never complained,” Renji says. “Sometimes, he could be nice. You could be his friend for the afternoon.”

“You never made a verbal complaint against Gin. Lacking a verbal complaint does not lessen its impact.” 

“Is that something you heard from Tessai?” 

Renji waits for the inevitable reaction that he always receives for pestering the man. A massive hand will tussle his hair loose. A squeeze to his shoulder, pat on his back will cause pain to bloom, fresh and sharp. Kenpachi remains still with a finger stroking his facial scar, prominent even with time doing its best to help it fade from an angry pink into silver. 

“A verbal complaint is not the only complaint a person can make,” he says. “You're not my first failure in the system, Renji.”

Kenpachi's fingers shake as he pulls away. Already, he's teaching for the pocket with his cigarette. First, he extracts the car keys and something tiny which he rolls between his thumb and forefinger. Yanking him down to tussle his hair, give him a punch to the arm, and demand he quit being a baby would be easy. Kenpachi has done it multiple times. Gin always threatened, sometimes promised he would give them something to cry about.  
Suddenly, his shoulder aches. The doctor never pressed him because children fight. Antibiotics were given just as a precaution. Kenpachi never asked questions because Gin promised everything was fine. 

“You're not allowed to quit,” he cries, frustrated. “Be a man.” 

“God, it would be so much easier would you just hate me.” Kenpachi turns and tosses the tiny object. “Here, hang onto this until next time.” 

“Do you want me to hate you?” 

A bell bounces off the driveway with an upset tinkling. 

He receives no other response, watching Kenpachi's beat up car belch and groans its way down the street. 

-

Renji touches the bell sitting deep in his pajama pants pocket. It's past his bedtime. Right now, he should be rolling over into a chilly wet space, infuriated once more. Instead, he hovers outside the kitchen. Juushiro pours too much tea, cursing as it overflows onto the counter. Already, he's apologizing to nobody for that frustrated ‘oh, damn’ and mopping up the spill. 

Gin would be tugging him down from the top bunk bed. Crying will just earn him more punishment. Renji ignores his aching scalp and burning throat. Squeezing the bell until his fingers twinge, he steps into the kitchen. 

Juushiro is wearing Shunsui's pink robe over his pajamas. A bruise glows beneath his shirt collar, an ugly violet which he doesn't seem to notice. Smiling pulls the skin over his cheeks tight. 

“I see someone else is having difficulties getting to sleep,” he says. “You're not one for tea. How does something else sound? I can warm up some milk for you -- Shunsui swears by that trick.” 

“I don't want anything to drink.” He takes a deep breath. “I want to tell you something. I have to ask you something, too.” 

Juushiro picks up his mug and motions for him to sit down at the table, “We can begin wherever you're the most comfortable. I don't image I'll be going to sleep anytime soon.” 

Renji stares at his collarbones trying to pop through the skin. “You love Shunshui, right? How can you be certain that you don't like girls?” 

“I hear that question a lot more than you might imagine. Usually, it comes from adults.” Juushiro takes a long drink from his mug. “I just knew. I loved other men and it was never a question. Some women love women. Shunsui can love either but is happy with me. Loving another man does not negate his attraction toward women or change how he feels about them. Does that make any sense?” 

Now comes the difficult part. People just know, which means he knows. Anything and everything he has for Rukia is not going away. No other girl can fix his hair when it comes loose from the ponytail. Hell, no other girl is even allowed to touch his hair. No one has touched his hair ever since Gin pulled a chunk loose…

“You have to know something.” Swallowing hurts as his throat stings. “You have to know something bad.” 

Juushiros grip on his mug tightens. A marron stain marks his pajama collar. Does he wash the sheets every single night because marroon ruins them? Does Shunsui even know about these stains? 

“Take as much time as you need, Renji. I have plenty of time.” 

Juushiro remains quiet as he recounts his time under Gin's care. Between his anxious breaths, he observes Juushiro. Once, during a discussion on ‘family’ or what little remained, Rukia claimed her brother had stony eyes which could outdo even Kenpachi. Retsu, for as warm as she can be, has some promise to violence beneath it. 

“How come you're not angry?” 

For a moment, his smile becomes wobbly. For a moment, he reaches across the table but draws his hand back. 

“I get angry, Renji,” he promises. “I get frustrated. Sometimes, the hurt is stronger and the rage will come later.” 

“How does hurt feel?” 

Juushiro doesn't draw his hand back this time. “Hurt is different for everyone.” 

“I have to tell you one more thing.” Renji puts the bell on the table. “I don't want to call you Juushiro anymore. Kenpachi is Kenny and we’re little terrors…”

“What does that make me?” 

“Juju.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been super absent over here for varied reasons. 
> 
> I became ill with a nasty UPTI. A person I acted as a caregiver for, passed away following a lengthy time on life support. An anniversary has come up where I dated someone. I believed we were going to be married but he cheated with our now ex-best friend. I now realize it was a horribly emotionally, mentally, and sexually abusive relationship. I really wish we had never been together and we were never friends. 
> 
> I apologize for this lengthy upsetting note. I just needed to get this off my chest though.


	5. Shunsui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shunsui gives in and allows himself an emotional release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Juushiro first prepares everything for what comes next. Every towel will be used up between drying their hair and mopping up whatever gets on the tiles. Even better are the clean sheets waiting for them with covers pulled back. Shunsui, for being his partner and primary caregiver, cannot prepare for when he pulls the shower curtain back. He always means to have a joke prepared. Yet, he can't remember even a simple pun when the curtain is peeled back and Juushiro is there, face awash in love and sympathy. 

“You've used up the hot water.” Juushiro raises a thick towel. “I'll never understand its appeal. I even took a cautionary drink to make sure it wouldn't be too hot, but remain firm in my stance…..”

Shunsui rises on tingling legs, hissing as he puts a hand against the slick wall. Looking up without a joke prepared means seeing the concern. Juushiro waits with his towel until he receives a nod. 

Neither man speaks during the process. Even when it slows down with Juushiro tucking in his legs, switching laundry over, and making sure the night lights are working, he remains quiet. Finally, his partner joins him, wiggling beneath the comforter with a tired sigh. Shunsui envelopes him in his arms and presses his nose into his hair, marveling over how fragile he seems. 

“I'm ready whenever you are,” he says, pressing a kiss to his collar bone. “I'll even go first should that help?” 

Running through his explanation, his reasoning would make things much easier, much quicker. Yet, he refuses as he deserves much better -- his partner deserves much better. Shunsi caves, wetting his partner's hair as he shares his frustrations. 

“I can't solve anything with fighting, no matter what other people might believe.” Shunsui huffs, apologetic as the tears begin wetting Juushiro’s hair. “I know how people will react. Even other people within the system have warned us. We realized what we were getting into. Toughen up. You've asked for this. I never strayed from believing this, except for now. A grown man touched our daughter. A different man managed to get away with abusing our son because everyone in the house was so damned frightened…”

Juushiro waits until he can take a deep breath to speak. “Even with their close relationship, Kenpachi was unaware. It is also necessary to remember how people viewed them. Gin, doing his best with an unruly boy bouncing around houses. I imagine people were comfortable turning away whenever he became frustrated or angered as their relationship began. Gin’s abusiveness would progress, but he was just doing his best to keep an unruly boy under control, right? Imagine how awful it must've been when his only friend within the house, a girl named Rukia, was removed from the house to live with her brother.” 

“I tried, Juushiro. I tried it tonight and…” 

Juushiro kisses him again, gathering his damp hair atop his head. “I know, love. Sometimes, our only solution is climbing into the shower for a massive crying session.” 

“You're welcome to join me…” Shunsui chuckles as he receives a playful swat. “I get lonely in there sometimes.”

“I'll consider it.” 

Juushiro makes no efforts to join him in the morning shower. No sooner does he hear their door creak does he roll over, prepared to claim his partner’s now abandoned area. Determined no warmth will escape, he tugs on the covers but is met with resistance. Someone wraps their fingers around his and gives them a squeeze. 

“I managed to wake up first this time,” Shunsui sing-songs. “I present an allergen-friendly breakfast in bed, which my assistants helped with.” 

“Which assistant has my finger?” 

“I do…” Momo gives him another squeeze. “Is he right? People can have cake for breakfast?” 

“We can have it this morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate every single bookmark, commenter, kudos, and reader! 
> 
> Is the angst over? 
> 
> Well, no -- focus will now deviate toward adoption, bonding, feelings, and recovery as a group versus singular.

**Author's Note:**

> I intended on getting this done last night. However, I was unable to complete anything between exhaustion and an SPD meltdown. 
> 
> I intend on replying to comments once I wake up <3 I appreciate you guys more than you know.


End file.
